Living Doll
by deiamartins
Summary: Minha visão para o final da 7ª temporada.
1. Chapter 1

_Titulo: Living Doll __  
__Autora: Andréia Martins (deiamcsi). __  
__Casal: Grissom e Sara. __  
__Categoria: Livre. __  
__Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a CBS. __  
__Nota: Estou me baseando nos spoilers do último episódio. Tomei a liberdade de colocar o mesmo nome do episódio. Bem, se tem gente que não gosta de spoiler, não leia. Mas se não tá nem aí. Tenha uma boa leitura._

**1º capitulo**

Encostado na porta do quarto, Grissom a viu fazendo uma mala. Não estava feliz com a decisão dela. Na verdade não sabia se deveria sentir aquilo.

Ela colocava cuidadosamente na mala algumas peças de roupas que levaria para a sua viagem de três dias a São Francisco. Sara decidiu ir depois de receber um telefonema do advogado de sua mãe que estava internada em um hospital psiquiátrico desde que foi condenada por matar seu marido.

Grissom a olhava pensando no mais de um ano que estavam namorando. Como o tempo havia passado rápido e também dos poucos meses que estavam morando juntos na casa que compraram em um bairro calmo de Vegas. Então Grissom disse a fazendo virar para ele.

- Sara?... Você tem certeza que quer ir?

- Sabe... – Pensou um pouco e continuou - Uma parte de mim diz não! Mas a outra, que acho que está ganhando, diz que sim! E também ela pediu para o advogado me encontrar. Depois de muitos anos ela quer que eu a visite. – Sara deu uma pausa e olhou pra Grissom pensativa. Voltou a falar com um pouco de dificuldade. – Eu... Sinto a falta dela!

Ela parou novamente para segurar o choro, mas foi em vão. Grissom depois que voltou do seminário, percebeu como ela era importante em sua vida, desde então sempre tentou apoiá-la em suas dores e tristezas. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Depois de alguns minutos ela saiu do abraço aconchegante dele e disse:

- Gil... Obrigada por estar sempre ao meu lado.

- De nada, honey! Eu que agradeço. Então... Você vai que horas?

- Amanhã de manhã, ainda não tenho horário. Mas como eu vou de carro quero chegar a São Francisco o mais cedo possível.

- Hum... ok! – Grissom olhou para o relógio e voltou a falar. - Eu tenho que ir para o laboratório. Amanhã eu ligo para você.

- Tudo bem! Agora me dê um beijo!

- Só um? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso irônico.

- Bem, se você quiser me dá mais! Eu não me importo! – Ela sorriu. 

Grissom a beijou com paixão. Já tinha sentido muita falta dela por ter ficado longe por um mês. Agora ela ficaria só três dias, mas a saudade já era imensa. Por isso o beijo foi se tornado mais profundo, mais quente. Foi impossível não resistir um ao outro. Ele a deitou por cima das roupas que ela levaria e a amou. Quando chegaram ao clímax, nus se abraçaram e ficaram ali trocando beijos e caricias. Grissom percebeu que ficou tão envolvente com a despedida que já estava muito atrasado para o trabalho. Os dois se levantaram, ela colocou seu roby, e ele se vestiu novamente. Foram de mão dadas até o carro. Ele entrou e pela janela trocaram o último beijo.

Um corvette, ano 78, azul, estava estacionado no outro lado da rua. A pessoa que dirigia este carro observava silenciosamente a cena que se passava ali. Ela sentia tanta raiva em vê-los juntos que era o seu dever acabar com aquilo. E isso aconteceria logo ao amanhecer. Viu Grissom dar a ré e partir. A pessoa esperou ver Sara entrar dentro de casa. Feito isso ela ligou o covertte e partiu na mesma direção de Grissom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capitulo**

Grissom estacionou seu carro na sua vaga e foi para dentro do laboratório. Juddy, a secretária do lab., Entregou-lhe a correspondência. Ele foi olhando-as enquanto se caminhava para a sala de descanso.

O corvette chegou ao estacionamento do laboratório e parou. Seu motorista desceu do carro e foi caminhando tranqüilamente para dentro da sede dos CSIs. Entrou no vestiário dos funcionários da limpeza, pegou um carrinho de lixo, uma vassoura. E foi para os corredores fazer seu serviço de sempre.

Grissom chegou à sala de descanso e quando entrou todos olharam para ele, que nunca tinha se atrasado tanto assim. Catherine o olhou e perguntou o que todos daquela sala queriam falar.

- Chegando atrasado, Grissom? Isso é raro!

- Ah... – Ele pensou numa desculpa e disse - O pneu do meu carro furou. A caminho daqui!

- Uhm... Sei!

Grissom a olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos e voltou a dizer:

- Não surgiu nenhum caso ainda. Então, Nick e Greg vocês têm que preparar as provas para o júri de amanhã... Catherine não o deixou continuar.

- Eu tenho uns relatórios para preencher, até! - Saiu junto com Nick e Greg da sala.

- E eu? – Perguntou Warrick olhando para Grissom que respondeu.

- Sei lá! Ah... Vá ajudar a Catherine!

Grissom serviu de um café e foi para sua sala. Como esta lendo uma das correspondências ele passou pela faxineira sem notá-la. Ela o acompanhou com um olhar de raiva. Ele sempre passava por ela, mas ela era como se fosse invisível, nunca era notada. Mas as horas iam passar e dessa vez ela faria ver quem realmente ele procura.

Aquela madrugada havia sido estranha. Nenhum caso apareceu para ser investigado. Grissom passou a noite monitorando os outros casos que havia pendentes.

O dia amanheceu mais calmo do que o normal. Ela deixou seu material de trabalho no mesmo local que o pegou. Ela   
sabia que Sara pediu licença, afinal aquele laboratório as novidades chegavam rápido aos seus ouvidos. Enfiam trocou de roupa e foi embora para executar o fim de seu plano.

Sara acordou tomou um café da manhã reforçado. Pegou sua mala e foi para o carro. Girou a chave, mas o carro temia em ligar. Ela pensava se tinha esquecido de colocar gasolina, mas não, dizia no painel que havia. Então com um pouco de mecânica que entendia, saiu do carro e abriu o capô. Ficou olhando tentando achar o defeito. Por trás dela uma mulher, loura, vinha caminhando rapidamente e falou:

- Sara?

Ao ouvir seu nome ela somente se virou para ver quem era, mas não houve tempo para reagir. A mulher a deixou  
desacordada com um violento choque na jugular. Caída no chão, Sara foi arrastada para dentro do covertte que partiu em alta velocidade, deixando para trás uma marca de pneu no asfalto em frente da casa.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**3º capitulo**

Uma hora se passou e Grissom olhou para o seu relógio e lembrou que Sara iria sair logo. Discou o número dela e esperou. O celular tocava na mão da loura. Estava na hora de começar a brincadeira. Atendeu e esperou ele falar.

- Bom dia, Sara! Já está indo?

- Bom dia, Gil!

Grissom estranhou a voz e sem entender perguntou.

- Quem é você? Cadê a Sara?

- A Sara? Acho que ela está um pouco amarrada! – Falou olhando para Sara que ainda estava desacordada e estava toda amarrada.

- Por favor! Pare de brincadeira. Eu quero falar com a Sara!

- Calma Gil, tudo ao seu tempo!

Grissom começou a ficar nervoso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ofegante ele voltou a falar.

- O quê você quer?

- Eu?? Te atingir!

- Quê?? – Grissom não estava entendendo mais nada daquela conversa. Só ouviu no outro lado da linha uma risada seca.

- Grissom você quer saber quem eu sou? Vá até a sala onde são guardados os materiais de limpeza. 

Grissom não disse nada. Correu direto para a sala. Chegando lá ele pergunta.

- E agora?

- Bom você está vendo no lado direito quatro carrinhos de lixo?

- Sim!

- Então vá até eles e veja o presentinho que deixei para você. Bye se der mais tarde eu volto a ligar. – Desligou.

Grissom foi olhar os carrinhos. No primeiro não havia nada, assim como no segundo e no terceiro. Quando olhou para dentro do quarto, suas pernas tremeram e seu rosto empalideceu. Retirou de dentro o mesmo tipo de caixa que recebeu alguns meses antes. Boquiaberto ele caminhou rápido pelos corredores, passou em frente à sala de descanso onde o resto dos CSIs estavam tomando café. Quando viram o quê Grissom carregava, olharam um para o outro e pularam de suas cadeiras e foram para a mesma direção de Grissom. Ele entrou em umas das salas e colocou a caixa sobre a mesa. Nick, Warrick, Greg e Catherine entraram na mesma sala e ficaram olhando para Grissom que não sabia ainda o que fazer. Se abria a caixa ou não! Mas ainda sua cabeça estava em Sara. O quê estava acontecendo com ela? Se estava bem? Catherine olhou para o amigo e perguntou.

- Grissom? O quê está acontecendo? 

- Eu liguei para a Sara e uma mulher atendeu. Eu acho que a Sara foi sequestrada!

- O quê? - Disse todos

- Disse para eu ir até um carrinho de lixo. Encontrei isso. - Voltou afalar Grissom. Já com um tom desesperado.

-Droga! Eu vou ligar para o Brass. – disse Catherine já discando os números.

Grissom pegou um estilete e abriu a caixa. Realmente era mais uma maquete. Ele retirou e viu que a fachada da casa era idêntica a da dele. Sentiu-se tonto e sentou na cadeira. Todos já preocupados olharam para a reação dele e não entenderam. Warrick retirou o telhado da maquete que revelou uma sala. Os outros não reconheciam de quem era aquela sala. Grissom sim, era a sua sala. Melhor a sala dele e de Sara. Levantou da cadeira para ver melhor e viu que no meio da sala havia uma replica da mesma mala que Sara levaria para a viagem. Nessa hora Grissom sentiu uma raiva que jamais havia sentido. Ele olhou para Catherine que falava com Brass e disse:

- Diga a ele para ir a minha casa... - Escreveu algo em um papel e continuou. - Nesse endereço. Agora!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**4º capitulo**

Grissom saiu correndo do laboratório, entrou em seu carro e em alta velocidade foi para a sua casa. Os outros CSIs foram atrás dele. Ao chegar Grissom vê o carro de Sara parado com o capô aberto. Agora sabia que algo de muito ruim aconteceu com ela. A policia e Warrick, Catherine, Nick e Greg chegam também. Descem do carro, mas param ao ver Grissom andando de um lado para o outro. Brass se aproxima de Grissom e pergunta.

- Grissom? O que está havendo?

- Pegaram a Sara! Desgraçado! 

- Calma Grissom. Nós vamos encontrá-la.- Brass se vira para os outros policiais e ordena. – Quero que pergunte para cada vizinho se viram alguma coisa.

Catherine virou-se para os rapazes e disse.

- Nick olhe o carro; Greg olhe o perímetro; Warrick você vem comigo para dentro da casa. 

Ela e Warrick se aproximaram de Grissom.

- Gil preciso ver por dentro da casa. Dê-me a chave. Por favor? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Venham eu ajudo vocês. – Disse Grissom que caminhava para a porta, mas foi impedido por Catherine. 

- Grissom! Você não pode! Pelo que vejo você e a Sara estão juntos. De jeito nenhum pode participar dessa investigação. Você sabe as regras mais do que eu. 

Grissom conhecia muito bem as regras. Como era envolvido com Sara não podia recolher nenhuma prova, senão elas podiam não validar perante o júri. Ele só concordou com a cabeça e entregou a chave para Warrick.

Os dois entraram na casa e foram direto para a sala. Uma sensação ruim abateu sobre eles. A mesma sala que havia naquela maquete estava perante seus olhos. Warrick começou a olhar as estantes da sala e viu em uma delas um porta-retrato. Nele havia a foto de Grissom e Sara, abraçados. Ele sorriu, porque desconfiava que os dois estavam juntos, mas logo ficou triste porque não queria saber dessa maneira sobre a união dos dois. Catherine perguntou a Warrick

- Como é que ele, quer dizer como o Grissom falou, ela entrou aqui?

- Simplesmente não sei.

Continuaram calados a olhar a sala. No lado de fora Nick encontra uma marca de pneu. Grissom que estava próximo foi até ele.

- Será que é do carro que a levou? – Disse Grissom perguntando e imaginando como Sara foi levada.

- Vamos torcer que sim! - Nick respondeu tentando ter um pouco de esperança.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**5º capitulo**

Continuaram ali por mais algum tempo. A única pista foi à marca de pneu. E também nenhum vizinho viu algo. Voltaram para o laboratório. Ao entrar todos olhavam para Grissom. A noticia do seqüestro de Sara já havia se espalhado, assim como seu relacionamento com Sara. Ele voltou para a sala onde deixou a maquete e Catherine foi junto com ele. Grissom olhava cada detalhe da sua sala em miniatura. Catherine se aproximou dele e disse:

- Grissom... Você sabe que não pode.

- Sim eu sei, mas eu conheço mais do que todos essas maquetes. Eu não vou conseguir saber que a Sara está na mão de um, uma, sei lá psicopata. E não fazer nada!

- Ok isso é o nosso segredo.

Os dois começaram a olhar. Encontraram no mesmo local das outras, a foto da boneca ensangüentada. Na última vez havia uma mensagem nelas. Com a mesma lanterna que utilizaram, mas infelizmente nela não havia nada. Grissom sentou na cadeira e baixou a cabeça. Catherine sabia que Grissom sempre amou a Sara. Mas por medo se distanciava. Agora era uma supressa para ela ver que os dois finalmente se acertaram. Grissom pegou seu celular e discou. Catherine pergunta.

- Para quem você ta ligando?

- Para o celular da Sara. Vá até o Archie e peça para ele rastrear a ligação.

Catherine sai e deixa Grissom ali esperando que atendam. 

**No outro lado da cidade**

Ela ia ligar, mas o celular tocou. Viu que era ele, então atendeu. 

- Oi Grissom!

- O quê você fez com a Sara?

- Nada. Ela ainda está aqui comigo. – Olhou para Sara que já estava acordada.

- Eu quero falar com ela! Agora!

- Não Grissom! Ainda não! O quê você achou do meu presente?

- Como é que você conseguiu entrar na minha casa?

- Grissom esse laboratório é tão fácil de entrar que eu só fui em sua sala e peguei sua chave e fiz uma cópia.

Grissom não acreditava na ousadia dela.

- Você está impressionada em saber que é uma mulher que fez isso tudo?

- Para dizer a verdade sim! Eu só não entendo porque você matou todas essas pessoas e agora quer me atingir.

- Porque a gente não conversa pessoalmente?

- Pessoalmente?

- Claro! Mas como eu conheço você. Teremos um trato. Se não for comprido ela morrerá na sua frente. Você quer  
isso Gil?

- Não! Qual é o trato?

- Você no momento está sozinho? Não minta para mim! 

- Sim estou! Não há ninguém nessa sala. 

- Ok Grissom! Não avise a ninguém, ou você sabe a conseqüência.

- Sim eu sei!

Grissom ouviu atentamente o endereço e foi para lá. Enquanto isso Greg teve a idéia de tirar as digitas do carrinho. Todas as faxineiras usavam aquele carrinho, mas queria saber quem por ultimo usou. Recolheu e entregou para Mandy. E já colocou no banco de dados para procura. Nick tentava achar de que marca pertencia o pneu. Catherine pediu para Archie rastrear, mais isso levava um tempo. Os dois ficaram ali esperando achar o sinal.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**6º capitulo**

Grissom percebeu que aquele endereço era onde fica a casa de Enie Dell. Conferiu mais uma vez se aquele era o número certo. Confirmado ele bateu na porta e ouviu a voz da mesma mulher pedindo para ele entrar. Ao entrar reconheceu a moça que segurava uma arma. Ela era a babá do filho de Izzy Delancy.

- Surpreso em me ver Gil?

- Na verdade sim!

- O nosso acordo está de pé?

- Sim! Onde está a Sara?

- Calma. Primeiro vamos conversar! - Ela apontou com a arma para uma cadeira para Grissom se sentar. Foi isso que ele fez e ela continuou – Bem, agora podemos conversar. Com certeza você quer entender tudo que se está se passando nesses meses todos. 

- Sim. É o que tento fazer desde a primeira vez!

- Então irei contar a minha história. Eu tinha uma irmã chamada Chloe. E meu pai criava sozinho eu e minha irmã, mas ele me esquecia. Preferia ela, amava mais ela. Que ódio! Mas um dia resolvi dar um basta nisso! – Ela parou e sorriu. Grissom ficou assustado com a reação dela que continuou. – Estávamos brincando em nossa casinha de madeira na árvore e sem querer querendo eu a empurrei. Ela morreu, ali mesmo. Mas para o meu azar papai estava por perto e me viu fazendo aquilo. Ele não queria não disse nada a policia. Ele já não me amava. A partir daquele dia ele não ia me amar, então, ele me trouxe, um tempo depois, para Vegas e me deixou num tipo de lar adotivo. E nunca mais o vi! O homem que cuidava junto com a sua espoca se chamava Enie Dell, o dono dessa casa, foi aqui que cresci. Ele realmente me amou. Ensinou-me uma paixão, fazer miniaturas. Eu levava muito jeito para aquilo. Até entrei junto com Dell para um club, o Locomotives. Conhece? – Perguntou para Grissom como se ela não soubesse a resposta.

Grissom balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Ele estava chocado com o que ouvia. A garota por ciúmes do pai matou sua irmã. Já havia tomado um veredicto: ela não tinha equilíbrio psicológico. Continuou a ouvir falar que cresceu que começou a trabalhar. Levava uma vida normal. Até que um dia ela viu a vida de Dell se arruinar por causa de um vídeo de proteção aos animais, protagonizado pelo cantor de rock Izzy Delancy. Nesse vídeo mostrava o abatedor de galinhas que ele trabalhava. Todas as atrocidades que aquele lugar cometia com os animais foi mostrada e Dell aparecia em uma das cenas. Ele começou a ser mal visto por seus vizinhos e a empresa entrou em uma crise e teve que demitir e diminuir os salários dos funcionários. Dell entrou em depressão e ela, sua filha querida, dizia que daria um jeito, e deu! Conseguiu um emprego como babá do novo herdeiro Delancy. Tinha acesso livre pela casa, e também, teve acesso a Izzy e seu filho adolescente por meio de sexo.

Ela elaborou o plano, anotou mentalmente a rotina de Izzy. Também entre os vários momentos que ficava sozinha na casa, ela fotografava cada detalhe. Todos os dias que ia para casa ela fazia somente uma coisa. Construir a miniatura da cozinha de seu patrão. Ao terminar ela sabia que não levaria alguns dias para executar seu plano. E foi isso que aconteceu dias depois. Aproveitou que só havia ela e Delancy na casa. Ele como todos os dias tomava seu café da manhã na mesma cadeira. Por detrás ela veio com o rolo de macarrão e com um golpe único e forte originado pela vingança. Ela o matou. Armou tudo, colocou o sangue dele na maquete e deixou em cima da pia. Então, depois disso estava pronta para a sua encenação. Ligou para a policia e tudo encaminhou como ela queria, até mesmo ser presa, fazia parte dos seus planos. Dias antes do assassinato ela presenciou uma briga entre Izzy e sua mulher. Ele engoliu uma chave e teve que ir par ao hospital. Tirou uma raio-x e ela pegou e pediu para uns dos seus irmãos adotivo que era chaveiro fazer uma cópia. Dali revelou para Grissom que usou o mesmo recurso para fazer a cópia da chave da casa dele.

Grissom não acreditava na audácia dela. Mas ainda faltava ela explicar três mortes, e ele já estava impaciente. Queria saber como Sara estava. Ficava olhando em volta da sala tentando descobrir onde ela escondeu Sara.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**7º capitulo**

A loura percebeu que ele estava observando o local e voltou a dizer. 

- Você está a procurando? Ela não está aqui! Pelo menos não nessa parte da casa.

À vontade de Grissom era pular para cima dela e desarmá-la. Mas sabia que poderia sair tudo errado.

- Você já disse porque matou o Izzy. Com certeza irá falar das outras mortes, não é Anie?

Ela começou a ri histérica.

- Não estou entendendo o motivo da piada? - Perguntou Grissom.

Ela controlou o riso e falou: -Meu nome não é mais Anie. O Ernie me adotou e trocou o meu nome de Anie Lanfield para Natalie Dell. Só usei meu antigo nome para me disfarçar nas casas das minhas vitimas! - Sorriu.

- Natalie... eu até entendo porque você matou o Izzy, mas e Penny Garden? O quê ela fez a você? 

- Foi por causa dela que o meu irmão Lienel foi parar em uma clinica de reabilitação de drogados. E essas drogas ou melhor dizer os remédios, que era nisso que ele era viciado, fizeram o meu irmãozinho e papai se distanciarem. E foi por causa disso também que ele trocou o seu nome para Mitchell Douglas. Eu o convenci para ir ao uma clínica. Ele fez isso ficou alguns meses, saiu, ficou sóbrio por algumas semanas, mas teve uma recaída. Foi fácil saber onde ele buscava os remédios. Era só segui-lo e foi isso que fiz. O encontrei pegando a droga com o vizinho dela. Na época não sabia que era a Penny que fornecia os remédios para o seu vizinho traficante. Achei melhor observá-lo da casa dela, porque o vizinho não queria uma empregada. Foi assim me fingindo de empregada doméstica que percebi que aquele traficante não era nada sem os remédios que ela deixava de tomar para vender. A minha raiva foi grande. Como no caso do Izzy bolei o meu fabuloso plano. Observava-a todos os dias e ela cumpria rigorosamente sua rotina... - Grissom a interrompe.

- Espere! Tinha o sobrinho dela morando na casa. Que nos disse que só vivia ela e ele. Nunca mencionou uma faxineira.- Concluiu Grissom. 

Ela sorri para ele pensando de como aquele homem é ingênuo. Volta a falar.

- Como aquele garoto ia saber se ele passava mais tempo na rua do que na casa? E Penny nunca mencionou sobre mim. Voltando a minha narração dessa maravilhosa história... - Ela diz irônica. – Cumpria rigorosamente sua rotina. Toda a noite ligava sua vitrola, acendia seu cigarro, recortava promoções do jornal e em meio disso tudo bebia. Antes de ela começar seu ritual eu preparei tudo. Coloquei nicotina liquida na bebida dela. Era só para fazer ela desmaiar, e eu dar um tiro na cabeça dela no sofá, mas a velha teve uma convulsão e cortou o pescoço quando bateu com a cabeça na janela de vidro. O meu meticuloso plano, naquele momento, foi por água a baixo! Tive que não deixar a maquete que fiz com tanto carinho ali. Voltei para a casa, refiz a cena e me disfarcei de homem para entregar na porta da casa. 

Grissom começou a entender todo o motivo para ela matar essas pessoas. Simplesmente não gostava que magoasse ou fizesse mal algum parente seu. Já imaginava qual seria o motivo para ela matar a psicóloga Bárbara Tallma.  
Mas ainda tinha que saber da penultima morte. Raymundo Soarez, que ela contaria logo em seguida em sua narrativa.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**8º capitulo**

**Enquanto isso no laboratório.**

Nick achou que a marca do pneu encontrado era um Michellin, mas ficou totalmente desolado ao ver que era usada em várias marcas de carro. Warrick e Greg entram na sala e percebem a desanimação de Nick. Na verdade todos estavam com aquela expressão, desde que souberam do seqüestro de Sara. Que as horas passavam e ainda nenhuma pista havia sido encontrada. Nick coloca a par da descoberta para os dois amigos. Nesse momento o celular de Greg toca e é Mandy com o resultado das digitais. Os três resolvem ir para ver de quem pertencem.  
Ao chegar na sala, Mandy está com a mesma expressão preocupada dos demais. Greg tenta ser um pouco otimista e pergunta.

-Então, Mady? Quem são os nossos suspeitos.

Mandy olha para eles e fala.

- Como era de se esperara as digitais pertencem às faxineiras do laboratório.

- Ótimo vamos chamá-las! – Diz Warrick – Quem são, Mandy?

Ela fez um sinal para os rapazes olharem para a tela do computador. E prosseguiu dizendo. 

- São de cinco mulheres. Como eu disse, trabalham aqui. – Ela clicou no mouse e apareceu a foto das empregadas. Uma dessas fotos despertou a ira de Nick.

-Não acredito! O tempo todo aqui e eu nunca notei.

Os outros CSIs olharam espantados para ele que voltou a dizer com raiva.

- Esta é Anie Lanfield. – Apontou para a foto. - Ela trabalhou como babá na casa de Izzy Delancy... - Warrick o interrompeu.

- Mas o nome dela registrado aqui é Natalie De...

Todos perceberam a ligação. É claro que ela teve que usar o nome de Natalie Dell. Mesmo com esse sobrenome, não seria relevante, já que várias pessoas têm seus sobrenomes iguais e não tem nenhum parentesco. Mas se usasse o nome Anie Lanfield. O departamento de RH veria que ela já foi fixada e vetaria sua entrada no laboratório. Foi uma jogada entanto.

Warrick ligava imediatamente para Catherine. Esta que a havia acabado de localizar o sinal do celular de Sara. Ela pega o dado de onde está o sinal e já informada das descobertas por Warrick vai para o mesmo lugar em que os rapazes estão indo. A sala onde Grissom estava.  
Todos chegam na sala e vêem que nela só há a maquete em cima da mesa, mas nenhum sinal de Grissom. Sem uma palavra todos se encaminham para a sala de Grissom. Ao chegarem percebem que ele ali também não está.  
Nesse momento entra na sala Judy para deixar as correspondências de praxe que ele recebia. 

- Judy você viu o Grissom? – Perguntou Catherine ao ver a recepcionista entrar.

- Sim! Eu o vi saindo do laboratório há uma hora.

- Não disse para onde ia? - Voltou a perguntar Catherine.

- Sinto muito! Não me falou nada. Mas eu percebi que ele estava com um pouco de pressa.

- Estou com um péssimo pressentimento. - Disse Catherine fechando os olhos. – O Grissom estava tentando ligar para o celular da Sara. Foi por ele que a seqüestradora entrou em contado. Estou achando que ele foi ter um encontro com a tal mulher!

- Mas por que ele não nos avisou? – Nick falou espantado.

- Para o Grissom fazer isso. Com certeza estão ameaçando a vida da Sara. – Falou Warrick. - Catherine? Você e o Archie encontraram o sinal do celular da Sara?

- Sim! O sinal está nessa região. – Ela mostrou aos outros a folha de papel que continha a informação. 

Greg lembra de que casa ficava naquela região e diz: 

- Gente... Eu acho que podemos saber onde eles estão! Está região é onde fica a casa de Ernie Dell. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**9º capitulo**

De volta na casa de Ernie Dell

Depois de um longo silêncio em que Natalie apontava sua automática para Grissom, ela toma mais um fôlego e volta a contar a sua história.

- Raymundo Soares foi mais um que ficou no caminho de papai. Aquele homem roubou o cargo que era dele. Tudo porque ele dormia com a patroa, e ela arrumou essa vaga enxotando papai. Sem isso ele ficou mais deprimido do que estava e ficou com pouco dinheiro para pagar as contas... – Ela deu uma pausa olhando para o nada e continuou. – Eu era obrigada a ajudá-lo. Há alguns anos atrás eu trabalhei naquela empresa. Conhecia tudo. Como entrar e sair sem ninguém me ver. Sabe Grissom... depois que você começa a fazer essas maquetes não quer parar mais! Foi simples fazer aquela maquete, porque não tinha tanto detalhe. Eu conhecia a fama de "Don Ruan" de Raymundo. Na época em que trabalhava lá já tínhamos tido um... envolvimento! Lembra quando eu falei da minha irmãzinha?

Grissom concordou com a cabeça lembrando da trágica história. Ela prosseguiu.

- Então, eu também o empurrei sem querer naquele tangue de água. Como é que ia saber que aquele negócio era eletrificado? – Ela começou a ri – Deixei a maquete ali e fui.- Nesse momento ela chega mais perto de Grissom apontando a arma. Volta a dizer com um tom de voz raivoso. – Juro que não esperava que vocês chegassem até papai. Ele me procurou depois de ter chegado à delegacia dizendo que eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Que era para parar. Só que eu dizia a ele que fazia isso tudo para ajudá-lo. Mas por culpa de vocês, ele não queria que eu fosse pressa; assumiu a culpa e você sabe como ele fez! Não é Grissom?

Grissom ficou calado ao lembrar de umas das piores cenas que já viu. Ao vivo por meio da Internet, Ernie Dell tirou sua vida. Natalie colocou a arma na cabeça de Grissom e disse com mais raiva.

- Foi por sua causa de você e do seu bando de CSIs que ele se matou! Vocês não deviam ter mexido comigo. Eu tenho tanta sorte que conseguiu um emprego dentro do laboratório. Fiz amigos e descobri que ali é muito fácil saber o que está acontecendo. Por exemplo, que você estava investigando as minhas maquetes a fundo. Que todos têm uma admiração por vocês. Quando eu soube que você sairia de licença e que todos ficaram espantados por saber isso. Que até disseram que iria sair do laboratório. Mas não. Você só ficaria um mês fora. E essa informação foi perfeita para mim. Vou te contar um segredo Grissom. A maquete da Barbara Tallman já estava pronta! Eu iria matá-la, porque foi por causa dela que meu irmão Mitchell não se recuperou das drogas. Ela não fez o seu trabalho de psicóloga de forma correta. Mas quando soube da sua licença decidi mudar os planos. Conversei com um amigo do RH que cuidava das licenças dos funcionários e ele me disse o dia que você voltava. Armei tudo, enviei para o laboratório logo depois da sua partida. E durante aquele mês eu continuei fazendo o meu serviço de faxineira e como eu disse, é muito fácil saber o que está acontecendo ali. As paredes têm ouvidos. E acabei sabendo de um boato. Que você e sua subordinada, Sara, tinham um caso. É claro que ninguém sabia se realmente era verdade. Só que me interessei e decidi olhar mais de perto. Quando você voltou, eu estava em umas das salas e como nesse laboratório é dividido por paredes de vidro o vi falando com ela. Só um idiota para ver aquela cena e não perceber o que acontecia entre vocês. Grissom você mora em um bairro muito bonito, sua casa é linda. Naquela noite eu o segui já que você deixou para abrir a minha caixa no outro dia. Eu já tinha visto a Sara entrar no carro dela. E qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver aquele mesmo carro estacionado na garagem da casa que você entrou? Nenhuma! Só confirmou a minha suspeita e que naquele momento eu tinha uma maneira de te atingir. No outro dia você abriu a caixa, achou onde ficava, uma policial morreu no lugar de Bárbara, mas não descobriu quem eu era. Que azar!!! Levante-se Grissom.

Ele não podia fazer nada. A arma estava apontada para a sua cabeça. Natalie o conduziu até o porão. Quando chegaram, Grissom viu uma Sara diferente da qual conhecia. Aquela Sara que quando os dois se viam seus olhos brilhavam, seu rosto iluminava. Estava totalmente diferente. Seus olhos transpareciam muito pavor. Sem pensar, foi direto ao encontro dela. Retirou a fita que cobria sua boca e a desamarrou. Os dois ficaram mudos, se olhando e a emoção tomou conta deles. Natalie via aquela cena com um sorriso no rosto, mas ainda apontando a arma para eles. Finalmente Grissom falou para Sara.

- Eu estou aqui agora. 

Sara o abraçou forte tomada pelo medo. Grissom olhou para Natalie e disse:

- Por favor! Nos deixe ir embora. Eu consigo que você fuja e ninguém vai saber de você. 

Natalie engatilhou a arma e disse:

- O Ernie não era meu pai verdadeiro, mas me amou como se fosse. Se vocês não tivessem o pressionado, eu estaria aqui cuidando dele, como sempre fiz. Mas ele se matou para me proteger. Assim como eu matei todas aquelas pessoas para protegê-lo. E acho que devo retribuir esse favor para.

Grissom e Sara sabia que favor era esse; acabar com a vida deles. Os dois se abraçaram mais ainda. Grissom não desistiu e voltou a implorar.

- Natalie... Por favor deixe a Sara fora disso! Você quer a mim. Foi por culpa minha que o Ernie se matou.

Sara ao ouvir isso não se conteve e disse a Grissom.

- Não Grissom você não vai morrer por minha causa! – Ela suplicava para ele.

- Sara eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você. Natalie, por favor, deixe Sara ir embora.

Natalie tinha um olhar vazio.

- Não!

Foi essa negação que saiu da boca de Natalie. Grissom e Sara se olharam. Ele passava a mão sobre o rosto dela, enxugando assim suas lágrimas. Deu-lhe um beijo doce. Não tinha mais o que fazer. Natalie iria atirar neles. Grissom desejava ser alvejado primeiro. Não suportaria ver Sara morrer diante dele. Esse mesmo pensamento ocorria em Sara. Não queria de jeito nenhum ver o homem que amava morrer.

- Sara, eu te amo! – Beijou-a.

- Eu também! Grissom... me desculpa por ter te magoado alguma vez.

- Não, Sara! Eu que peço desculpas...

No meio das declarações os dois nem percebiam que Natalie cantarolava uma melodia triste. Que infelizmente encaixava-se naquele momento. Ela olhou para aquelas duas pessoas que demonstravam se amarem muito. Então, ela sorriu e disse:

- Papai é por você que faço isso. Adeus!

Grissom e Sara serraram seus olhos e esperam a morte. Um tiro se ouviu no local. Grissom chorou, não queria abrir seus olhos e ver Sara sem vida. Mas ao sentir uma mão quente tocar sua face ele abriu. Viu Sara sorrindo e muito emocionada. Eles olharam para o lado e viram Natalie caída no chão. Ela havia terminado com sua vida.

No momento que se ouve o disparo a policia, Brass e os CSIs entram na casa. Perceberam que o som do tiro vinha debaixo dos pés deles, no porão. Com arma em punho todos desceram até lá temendo o pior.

Não foi preciso terminar de descer os degraus para ver Natalie caída no chão com a arma na mão e sua cabeça sangrando. Definitivamente ela estava morta.

Ninguém falou nada. Olharam somente para Grissom e Sara que estavam abraçados sussurrando palavras de conforto no ouvido de um do outro.

No final da semana. 

Grissom decidiu ir junto com Sara para São Francisco. O encontro de Sara com sua mãe foi emocionado. Sara apresentou Grissom a ela que ficou contente em saber que sua filha estava bem e feliz com alguém que ela amava. O tempo da visita era de uma hora que infelizmente havia passado rápido demais, mas Sara prometeu que voltaria a visitá-la.

Antes de sair os dois foram abordados pela recepcionista que tinha um recado a dar. 

- Oi! Sara Sidle?

- Sim.  
- Eu achei melhor esperar sua visita terminar para depois lhe falar. É que alguns dias atrás chegou uma correspondência para a senhorita. Como sabia que viria resolvi guardá-la.

Sara e Grissom se olharam estranhando aquela conversa toda.

- E o quê é? – Perguntou Sara.

- É esta caixa! – Colocou em cima do balcão uma caixa grande de papelão.

Os dois sabiam muito bem o que poderia conter ali dentro. Grissom já havia recebido uma semelhante. Eles se aproximaram do balcão e viram o nome do remetente. Natalie Dell.

Não era preciso adivinhar que ali continha mais uma maquete. Sara pegou uma chave do seu chaveiro e cortou a fita adesiva que lacrava a caixa em cima, mas relutou em abri-la. Grissom já não agüentando mais de ansiedade se pôs no lugar dela e abriu a caixa. Retirou a maquete de dentro e colocou sobre o balcão. Retirou o teto da maquete e revelou-se diante dos olhos deles a cena que participaram dias antes.

A maquete mostrava em mínimos detalhes o porão da casa de Ernie Dell. Via-se dois bonecos de um homem e uma mulher que estava abraçados e ao lado um outro boneco de feições femininas no chão com uma mancha significando sangue sobre sua cabeça.

Não havia palavras para descrever a reação dos dois. Grissom somente disse olhando perplexo para aquilo.

- Ela reproduziu sua própria cena do crime.

Fim


End file.
